


Voltron Meets Barbie

by CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), paladins meet barbie movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss/pseuds/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss
Summary: so.. it's a bunch of one shots with a bunch of barbie songs.





	Voltron Meets Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: MY BANK ACCOUNT SAYS I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN ANY OF TH FANDOMS I HAVE LISTED OR WILL LIST HERE!
> 
> Rated on my lack of self control and brain to keyboard filter which is trash.
> 
> Tags may be edited at any given times.
> 
> No, I do not have a scheduled posting time.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always a plus!
> 
> Beta read by [NedrynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites)

Lance watched the nervous commoner that was taking Prince Kuro’s place for the week. They looked almost identical, except for their expressions. He sighed and clapped loudly gaining the commoners attention.

 

“Our lessons shall begin,” he said as he made his way over to him. He stopped in front, heels clicking together as he crossed his arms. “Now remember…. No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed.” He smacked Shiro’s hands away from the hem of his shirt. “Stay present, pleasant, stay proud.”

 

The prince’s advisor walked over to a table.  “Now… To be a prince, is to know which spoon to use with which course,” he said, pointing at a table with at least 9 different spoons. Why were there so many?!

 

The bronze skinned male stood straight walking to a wall pulling back a curtain. “To be a prince,” He gestured to an extensive armory that had been previously hidden. “Is to own a thousand swords.” He turned, putting his hands on his hips. “It’s to maintain a regal gait.”

 

He walked over to the table again, picking up a leafy, green... _thing_. “Leave the parsley on your plate.”

 

Oh, so that's what that was.

 

“And be charming but detached, and yet amused,” he said. Shiro blinked.  No wonder this life drove Kuro mad.  The Latino bopped him on the nose to gain his attention. “To be a prince is to never be confused.  And you certainly look confused.” He huffed and turned.  
  
“Do a pliè and never fall.”  The tall man did so with grace.

 

“Wait.  Aren't pliés for girls?”  Shiro yelped as he got a cloth thrown at him.

 

“Hush! Don't ever stray from protocol-”

 

”What protocol?”

 

“That's what I am trying to teach you, if you would kindly stop interrupting!” Shiro held his tongue.

 

Lance sighed. “All through the day, there's just one way you must behave,” he stated matter-of-factly.

 

He pulled out a sword and tossed it to Shiro. “Do keep a grip on your sword, and never crack under pressure,” he instructed as he guided Shiro into the correct fighting stance.

  
  


After fighting they moved to a pseudo throne room where Lance had him sit.

 

“No no no! Stiff upper lip and arch the back,” he poked Shiro harshly in the back, correcting his posture. “Yes, that’s it!”

 

They then practiced bowing. Lance paced slightly in front of him. “Now.. You are royalty, and royalty do not bend at the waist unless it is to other royalty.  So, bend from above.  And always wear your gloves.  Commoners may be assassins in hiding, and should they have some kind of toxin on their hands to poison you, it would be devastating.”

 

They went out to the horses.

 

“This is Fallen, Kuro’s horse.  He knows you aren't Kuro.  He won't let you ride him, unlike Beauty, who you will ride now.”  Lance instructed him how to ride correctly.

  
  


Lance passed Beauty off to a servant for dressing down, and dragged Shiro back inside.  Shiro’s legs ached.  Beauty had _not_ wanted to cooperate, and Lance had said she was one of the easiest horses to get along with.  Lance paid Shiro’s grunt of complaint no mind, however, and kept up the brisk walk.  Shiro held in his complaints, knowing there was still much to discuss.

 

“Eventually you will have to go out in public and wave at your people,” Lance said, demonstrating.  He gave a quick nod when Shiro was able to mirror the movement without any trouble.

 

“Now posture,” Lance said, pacing around him. “Shoulders back. Tummy in.”

 

Shiro snickered. “Tummy? What, are you five?” That comment lead to a smack on the shoulder.

  
  


Later at the table, Lance groaned. “For the umpteenth time! Pinky out!  Oh, screw this, it isn't important.  Back to posture.  Lift your chin, hold yourself high!  Slowly turn the head from side to side.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened as he was getting the hang of it. “I see now.”  
  
Lance watched and mumbled to himself as Shiro walked. “Breathing softly.  Stepping surly.  Smile brightly.  Try to nod politely.  Yes!  Never show a thing you feel inside, like nervousness, anger, anxiousness.” He gave Shiro a harsh pull toward him and stepped out of the way.  Shiro took several startled steps forward, light on his feet despite the suddenness of it.  “Now see how you glide!” Lance cheered.  
  
They walked to the prince’s chambers.

 

“To be a prince is to always look your best,” he said, gesturing to the huge walk-in closet that never seemed to end. Shiro slumped into a chair, dumbfounded.

 

“To be a prince is, sadly, to never get to rest,” he stated and pulled him to his feet.

He rushed Shiro off only to to sit him in another chair, seemingly identical to the one he had just been pulled out of. “Sit for a portrait.  Don't you dare squirm!”

 

Lance made Shiro sit still for several more minutes before deciding it was good enough.  Shiro found himself being dragged to his feet once again, Lance rushing the both of them to the bedroom.

  
  


Lance showed Shiro the bed. “Kuro sleeps on a mattress that is extra firm.”

 

“More like rocks,” Shiro grumbled, but exhaustion won out quickly.  He was out before Lance had even left the room.

  


The next morning, they met in the ballroom.

 

“Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words.” Lance paced, hands behind his back. “Bow to every count and lord.  You also have lessons to learn how to play the harpsichord starting this evening, and will be for two hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday evening.” Lance said and sat at said instrument.  He quickly played a beautiful melody, seemingly effortlessly.  After what felt like only a moment, he stopped and turned. “You'll sing hymns with the church choir.  Always harmonize in thirds.  Fourths and fifths are more difficult to master, and don’t even get me started on seconds.  I hate those things.”

 

Shiro nodded.  He was just going to pretend to understand that one.

 

Lance turned in his chair to look up at the portrait of the royal family, eyes mainly on Kuro. He sighed. “Those mischievous eyes... He’ll keep you on your toes,” he shook his head to clear his thoughts, a light blush ghosting his cheeks, “when he walks in a room..”  
  
Shiro smirked. “Oh, I see..” Lance was smitten with the prince.  
  
Lance smiled, blue eyes glittering with an emotion Shiro hadn’t seen on him before.

  
“Doors close, and he just… he just _glows_.” Lance looked like he was about to swoon. “He's like a fire that's forever ablaze!” he declared.

 

Lance snapped out of it and cleared his throat. “Let’s review.  Do a plié and don't?” he prompted.

 

“Ever fall,” Shiro responded.

  
“Never show dismay...?” Lance began while gesturing for Shiro to follow him to the training room.

 

“And be there when people call.” Shiro answered.

 

Lance nodded. “Be prepared whatever royal life will bring.”

 

Lance let Shiro absorb those words in silence for the rest of their walk.

  
  


Lance tossed Shiro a training sword.  He caught it with his good hand. “Do keep a grip, and don't?”  


“Ever crack.” Shiro got into position easily.

 

“Well done!”

  
  


In the dining hall later that day, Lance prompted again. “Take a sip?”  


“Never turn your back?”

 

Lance blinked, clearly surprised. “Well done.  I didn't even teach you that one.” They sat at the table, Shiro flawlessly demonstrating the table manners he had only learned the day before.

 

“There's a time, place, and way for everything.”

  


 

Lance and Shiro stood in the bedroom at the end of the day, Lance standing tall like he had only gone for a quick jog, Shiro not even trying to look okay.

 

“Your final lesson.  To be a prince is to never make your bed.  To be a prince is to always use your head,” he finished, seeming proud of the nonsensical rhyme he had just pulled out of his backside.  He smiled brightly at Shiro. “Goodnight, Shiro.  I mean, _your highness_ ,” he said with a wink.  With that, he left, the door clicking softly behind him.

 

Shiro groaned and fell onto the bed, absolutely exhausted. The bed was still hard as rocks, but it felt SO soft to his aching muscles.  He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Rimani forte la famiglia


End file.
